deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shirou Emiya
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Shirou Emiya is one of the main protagonists of the visual novel/anime series Fate/stay night. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Edward Elric vs. Shirou Emiya (By Palantian) * Shirou Emiya vs. Ruby Rose (By Palantian) * Shirou Emiya vs. Yoh Asakura * Ren Fuji vs Shirou Emiya (By TISSG7Redgrave) (Completed) * Hyde Kido VS Shirou Emiya (By Commander Ghost) * Shirou VS Shiki * Fairy Tail vs Fate/Stay Night * Touya Kagari vs Shirou Emiya Possible Oponents * Akira Kurusu (Persona 5) * Godou Kusanagi (Campione!) * Shido Itsuka (Date A Live!) * Yu Narukami (Persona 4) * Yuuto Kiba (Highschool DXD) History Death Battle Info *Name: Shirou Emiya *Alias: Faker, Emiyan, Homurahara's Brownie *Height: 167 cm *Weight: 58 kg *Likes: Housework *Dislikes: Umekobucha Weapons and Abilities Magecraft *Structural Grasp **Allows Shirou to scan an object and understand its design and structure like a blueprint in his mind *Reinforcement **Analyzes an object's structure and strengthens it **Makes objects more effective in use, such as increased durability, making their shape more practical, or reverting them to a previous state **Can be used on his own body parts such as his eyes and limbs *Projection **Creates hollow copies of objects through magical energy **Projections are typically hollow and fragile **Tracing ***An upgraded form of Projection ***Allows Shirou to replicate objects down to their existence and history by looking at them once ***Swords and other weapons are most easily traced because of his "Sword" Origin ***Each weapon projected contains the original's history, giving Shirou instant battle experience with the weapon ***All weapons projected are degraded by one rank ***A byproduct of Unlimited Blade Works Weapons *Caliburn: Golden Sword of the Victorious **The Sword in the Stone from Arthurian Legend **Artoria Pendragon's original weapon **When wielded both by Saber and Shirou, took seven of Berserker's lives in one attack **Traced from Saber's memories within a dream **Used in the Fate route *Shirou's Bow **A redesigned projection of Archer's bow **Suited to fit his archery style **Created through Reinforcement and Structural magecraft instead of Projection *Kanshou and Bakuya: Gān Jiàng and Mò Yé **Rank: C- **Married twin swords created by the Blacksmith known as Gān Jiàng **Traced from witnessing Archer using them in battle **The Blades' Primary Ability is to allow the blades to attract each other and return to the owner ***If one is thrown while the other is held then the thrown will return to its wielder in a similar fashion to a Boomerang **Can be utilized with Projection to allow an already Projected Sword to identify a new projection as its partner **When utilizing Reinforcement Magecraft, Shirou is able to turn them into Longswords called Kanshou and Bakuya Overedge **Used in the Unlimited Blade Works and Heaven's Feel routes *Archer's Arm **Archer's amputated arm transplanted onto his body **Replaces his left arm after losing it to the Shadow **Highly unstable and dangerous due to the fusion of two foreign spiritual bodies **Gives Shirou Archer's battle experience and knowledge of magecraft and Projection **Enhances Shirou with Archer's physical capabilities **The influx of knowledge and magical energy can overload Shirou's body and kill him if used to its limit **Shroud of Martin ***Seals off Archer's magic circuits from Shirou's body, limiting the flow of energy ***Removing a tiny part of the Shroud rendered Shirou unconscious from shock ***Removing the Shroud entirely gives Shirou full access to Archer's Tracing at the cost of melting down his mind and soul with each Projection **Nine Lives Blade Works ***A projection of Heracles' Axe Sword ***Replicates Berserker's Nine Lives Noble Phantasm ***Involves slicing nine times with the weapon at godspeed, faster than sound ***Destroyed 80% of Black Berserker's body with eight strikes *Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia **Type: Barrier **Rank: EX **The lost scabbard of Excalibur formerly wielded by Artoria Pendragon **Contained within Shirou's body since he was rescued by Kiritsugu **Heals Shirou from fatal wounds **Healing factor is greatly increased when close to Saber **Served as his catalyst when summoning Saber **Honed his "Sword' Origin due to residing in him since childhood **The only weapon that Shirou can completely project as an exact copy **Allows Shirou to not die even when he is killed Feats *Survived the Fifth Holy Grail War in most scenarios *Defeated Archer in Unlimited Blade Works (UBW) *Defeated Gilgamesh using Rin's mana to summon Unlimited Blade Works (UBW) *Defeated Black Berserker empowered by Dark Sakura using Nine Lives Blade Works (HF) *Survived being fatally wounded by Berserker *Survived having his heart destroyed by Lancer's Gae Bolg with Avalon and Rin's magecraft *Defeated Saber Alter by himself using Archer's Arm, but ultimately dies (HF (Sparks Liner High bad ending)) **Kills Saber Alter and survives with help from Rider (HF) *Defeated Kirei Kotomine using the Azoth Dagger (F) *Survived losing an arm to the Shadow (HF) *Destroyed Angra Mainyu by projecting Excalibur (a Divine Construct) at the cost of his life (HF) *In an Alternate Timeline, honed his limited skills to their limits and became the Heroic Spirit EMIYA aka Archer Weaknesses and Faults *Places almost no value whatsoever on his own safety *Extremely severe case of survivor's guilt and hero complex *Willingly jumps in the path of fatal attacks to protect people far stronger than himself *Overusing Archer's Arm will destroy his body and mind *Incredibly limited in his magecraft, projecting anything besides weapons is difficult for him *His projection is very weak until he directly receives experience from his future self, Archer *In the Fate route, he can only project Caliburn and Avalon because he did not gain Archer's experience *Can only summon Unlimited Blade Works after Rin gives him enough mana and gaining experience from fighting Archer *Becomes Heroic Spirit EMIYA in multiple alternate continuities Gallery Shirou and Saber.jpg|Shirou and Saber Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Fate/stay night Characters Category:TYPE-MOON Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Underdogs Category:Sword Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Main Protagonist Category:Fate Characters